Reece
'''Reece '''is a vampire and friend of Deveaux, Nelson and Samson. He was later killed by the witch Kate Holloway. Biography Reece was born in Riverside, California during 1897. When he turned 17, his parents helped to enlist him in the US army, in the army, he met his friends; Nelson, Samson and Deveaux. While fighting the war in Germany, the four were spotted by a vampire named Amsel and were turned. During his year as a vampire, he had on several occasions, tried to attack and kill Deveaux, who had been affecting them with his gift. Personality Reece isn't a quick thinker, and tends to act before he thinks. As a human, Reece's most prominent personality trait was his desire to be unnoticed by those around him, which became his ability to remain unnoticable to others Reece is judgemental, and claimed that Deveaux's gift was actual a curse. Bespite his recklessness, he can be a worthy friend and ally, and has an accepting nature. Physical Appearance Reece has brown hair and green red eyes. Powers and abilities As a vampire, his fighting skills were improved, and managed to give Deveaux a few of his scars when they were newborns, despite Deveaux being physically stronger. Reece has learned to control his vampiric emotions with perfect focuse. Power and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *Super Strength: Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *Super Speed: Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *Emotional Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *Dream Manipulation: Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *Heightened Senses: They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *Healing Factor: Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *Fire or Sunlight: Exposure to fire or sunlight can result in severe burns and in extreme cases, it results in death to a vampire. *Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *Desiccation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will begin to suffocate. *Vampire Bloodline: All vampires were sired from one of the bloodlines of the Originals, the progenitors of the bloodline. If an Original dies, all vampire sired by them and subsequent of these vampires will die as well. Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Supernaturals Category:Characters Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Deceased